indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nick Cave
Nicholas Edward Cave (Warracknabeal, 22 september 1957) is een Australische muzikant, liedjesschrijver, dichter, schrijver en acteur. Biografie Nick ontmoette Mick Harvey en Phil Calvert op de middelbare school in Caulfield nabij Melbourne, en zij richtten in 1973 een band op onder de naam The Boys Next Door. De band onderging een naamsverandering naar The Birthday Party toen ze naar Londen verhuisden. De band kreeg toen ook een gitarist, Blixa Bargeld van Einstürzende Neubauten. In 1983 verhuisde de band naar West-Berlijn, en viel kort daarna uit elkaar. Cave, Harvey, en Bargeld vormden daarna Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds met Barry Adamson. De band bracht een aantal succesvolle albums uit over de laatste 20 jaar. thumb|left|180px|Nick Cave, november 2006 Cave verhuisde naar São Paulo, Brazilië, alwaar hij in 1987 trouwde met Viviane Carneiro. Hij heeft een zoon uit dit huwelijk, Luke (1991). Begin 1993 verhuisde hij terug naar Londen. Momenteel (2005) woont hij in Brighton. Muziek geschreven door Nick Cave wordt gebruikt in een aantal van de films gemaakt door Wim Wenders, waaronder Wings of Desire waarin Cave ook een liveoptreden doet, Until the End of the World en Faraway... So Close. Hij is ook de mede-auteur van de onafhankelijk geproduceerde film Ghost of the Civil Dead uit 1989. In hetzelfde jaar bracht hij een boek uit met de titel And the Ass Saw the Angel, dat warm werd ontvangen door critici. Nick Cave schreef ook het script voor de film The Proposition van John Hillcoat (2005), een western waarin onder andere Guy Pearce, Ray Winstone, Danny Huston, John Hurt, David Wenham en Emily Watson een rol vertolken. De muziek voor deze film schreef hij samen met Warren Ellis. In maart 2007 verscheen het eerste album van zijn nieuwe project, Grinderman. Deze groep bestaat buiten Nick Cave zelf uit enkele leden van the Bad Seeds. In maart 2008 verschijnt een nieuw album met de Bad Seeds: Dig, Lazarus, Dig!!!. Ter promotie van dit nieuwe album gaf Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds concerten in de Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam op 28 april en in Vorst Nationaal in Brussel op 1 mei. Discografie ;The Boys Next Door / The Birthday Party : zie The Birthday Party ; Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds : zie Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds ; Grinderman : zie Grinderman Soundtracks :- Ghosts... of the Civil Dead (soundtrack) - gecomponeerd met Mick Harvey en Blixa Bargeld :- To Have And To Hold (soundtrack) - gecomponeerd met Mick Harvey en Blixa Bargeld :- The Proposition (soundtrack) (2005) - gecomponeerd met Warren Ellis :- The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (soundtrack) (2007) - gecomponeerd met Warren Ellis :- The Death of Bunny Munro, soundtrack (2009) – gecomponeerd met Warren Ellis :- The Road, soundtrack (2009) – gecomponeerd met Warren Ellis: The Road Bibliografie :- And the Ass Saw the Angel - Nick Cave (1989) ISBN 1-880985-72-1 :- King Ink - Nick Cave (1988) ISBN 1-880985-08-X :- King Ink II - Nick Cave (1997) ISBN 2-84261-053-9 :- The Pocket Canons Bible Series: Authorised King James Version: The Gospel According to Mark: Introduction - Nick Cave (1998) ISBN 0-86241-796-1 :- Complete Lyrics - Nick Cave (2001) ISBN 0-14-100515-7 :- De dood van Bunny Munro (The Death Of Bunny Munro) - Nick Cave (2009), ook verschenen als luisterboek, ingesproken door Nick Cave zelf en voorzien van een soundtrack door Nick Cave en Warren Ellis. Categorie:Australisch zanger Categorie:Australisch musicus Categorie:Australisch schrijver Categorie:Australisch acteur